Angel/Gallery/Seasons 1-2
Season one The Ticket Master Angel Bunny snatches the tickets S1E03.png|Aw! He's so cute! Angel running with the tickets S1E03.png|This is the white bunny's debut. Angel holds the tickets in front of Fluttershy S1E03.png|Oooh Angel, these are perfect. Fluttershy looks at Rarity and Pinkie Pie S1E03.png|Rarity and Pinkie, looking at Angel and Fluttershy. Angel holding the tickets S1E03.png|Angel with a ticket to the Gala. Angel holding the tickets to the Gala S1E03.png|I..um, would like to go to the Gala too. Angel looks at Fluttershy while holding the tickets S1E03.png|Angel, sitting beside Fluttershy with golden tickets in his mouth. Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png|Fluttershy happily holding Angel in her hooves. Angel as a chef S1E3.png|Angel happens to be a chef. Angel unamused face S1E03.png|Now what's up? Angel offering a salad to Twilight S1E3.png|Look what I made you, Twilight! Dragonshy Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png|Angel's the one in the small shed on the left. Fluttershy don't eat too fast S01E07.png Angel eating a carrot S1E7.png|Angel tucks into a carrot. Angel seriously S01E07.png Angel refusing carrot S1E7.png|Not now, 'Shy. Angel isn't hungry S1E7.png Angel must run S1E7.png Fluttershy flying over Angel S1E7.png Angel running S1E7.png|Angel. Angel doesn't want a carrot S1E7.png|Come on, Angel. Just one more bite. Angels not eating that carrot S1E7.png|No! Angel refusing Fluttershy's carrot S1E07.png|I told you, no thanks. Angel kicking carrot S1E7.png|Yep, he doesn't like it. Angel doesn't like smoke S1E7.png|Angel. Fluttershy and Angel "you need some water?" S1E07.png Fluttershy Angel smear S1E07.png|Strange single frame. Angel dropping a hint S01E07.png|A coughing Angel. Just look up there S1E7.png|Look up there, Fluttershy! Angel is not impressed S1E07.png|Angel is not impressed. Spike good with animals S1E07.png Angel tapping Spike's head S1E07.png|Angel and Spike. Angel keeps on tapping Spike's head S1E7.png Spike slams into the bookshelf S1E07.png Spike yanks Angel off the bookshelf S1E07.png Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png|Angel must have super-strong ligaments! Spike hears Twilight's voice S1E07.png Spike takes a quill and scroll S1E07.png Fall Weather Friends Fluttershy and Angel keep score of the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png|Score! Stare Master Angel sleeping in his bed S1E17.png Fluttershy smiles S1E17.png Fluttershy stressed from CMC S1E17.png|Angel is asleep Fluttershy watches the CMC S1E17.png Angel spooked S1E17.png|'Cutie Mark Crusaders rabbit frighteners! YAY! A Bird in the Hoof Angel spots the time S01E22.png|Late for an important date. Angel crashes into Fluttershy S1E22.png|Crash into Fluttershy is not the worst way to stop. Fluttershy turns to look at Angel S1E22.png Angel and the time S01E22.png|Referencing Alice in Wonderland. Angel and clock S1E22.png Angel wants to be a clock S01E22.png|Angel is a clock Angel running S01E22.png|Angel. Angel excited S01E22.png Fluttershy is late S1E22.png Angel pointing at his nose S01E22.png|He "nose" what's going on. Angel fell over S1E22.png Fluttershy thanks Angel S01E22.png Angel wasting no time S01E22.png|Just GO already! Angel slamming the door S01E22.png|Strong from all those carrots. Angel locks the front door S01E22.png|Facepaw in 5, 4, 3... Angel wipes off Fluttershy's sweat S01E22.png Fluttershy looks down S1E22.png Fluttershy with Philomena in the hoof S1E22.png The Best Night Ever Fluttershy trapped in her trap S1E26.png|A bunny with Angel's design and color scheme. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Angel biting into apple S02E01.png|About to take a huge bite. Angel mutating S2E01.png|Discord's doing. The Return of Harmony Part 2 Bunny stampede S2E02.png|Angel leading the brigade of long-legged bunnies. "Good boy, Angel! Mama's so proud!" May the Best Pet Win! Owlowiscious Change 5 S02E07.png Rainbow Dash sees the owl and bunny hybrid S2E07.png Rainbow Dash sees the bunny, owl and crocodile hybrid S2E07.png Rainbow Dash seeing Angel-Gummy-Owlowiscious S2E7.png Rainbow Dash staring at Angel-Gummy-Owlowiscious S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Stare 2 S2E07.png Owlowiscious Change 9 S02E07.png Owlowiscious, Gummy, Winona and Angel together S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Tree S2E07.png Fluttershy 'I thought you knew' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'You didn't know?' S2E7.png Angel sits on Fluttershy's back S2E07.png|Riding on Fluttershy's back. Fluttershy Sad S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png|Angel with all the other pets. (And a brain-sucking Gummy.) Rainbow Dash's friends playing with their pets S2E07.png Angel on Fluttershy's tail S2E07.png Fluttershy excited S2E07.png|Angel sitting on Fluttershy's tail! Fluttershy carrying Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|Angel still sitting on Fluttershy's tail. Rainbow Dash being dragged by Fluttershy S2E07.png|Still sitting on Fluttershy's tail like he just don't care. Rainbow Dash providing some extra lift S2E07.png Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Fluttershy looking through binocular S2E07.png|"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Applejack looking for Rainbow Dash S02E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends worried S2E07.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png Tank with Rainbow making their way towards finish line S2E07.png Fluttershy 'Maybe we'd better' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png Rarity sneeze funny S2E7.png|Allergic Rarity is allergic. Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png Fluttershy 'waiting for you' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'it can fly' S2E07.png Applejack 'sure looks good' S2E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Main six and Spike laughing S2E07.png Rainbow Dash "Take a letter" S2E07.png Fluttershy talking to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends with their pets S2E07.png Baby Cakes Angel implying he wants the picnic now S2E13.png|I'm in the mood for FOOD! Pinkie Pie with Angel S2E13.png|Just how did I end up with this one? Pinkie Pie pick me again S2E13.png|Ok now I don't know how to react to any of this. Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy feeding Angel S02E19.png Angel kick S02E19.png|ANGEL KICK! Fluttershy bowl1 S02E19.png Fluttershy bowl2 S02E19.png|Spoiled brat. Angel mad S02E19.png Angel salad S02E19.png Angel hates cucumber S02E19.png Angel dead S02E19.png|(dead) Angel book S02E19.png Special salad S02E19.png|A picture of a salad with a cherry on top Angel wants S02E19.png Angel table S02E19.png Angel new salad S02E19.png|Yummy Angel open mouth S02E19.png Angel difference1 S02E19.png|Hmmm... Angel difference2 S02E19.png|Close, but no cupcake. Angel mad2 S02E19.png|U mad? Angel not wanting food S2E19.png|Mr. Pickypants. Jumping up and down Angel S2E19.png|Hopping Mad Angel looking S2E19.png|Frith on a hrududu! I actually like it! Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy with grass on her face S2E22.png|You've come a long way from ''Putting Your Hoof Down, Angel. Fluttershy crying S2E22.gif Fluttershy with Angel and ducks S2E22.png Fluttershy making cute Face S2E22.png Angel_Bunny_blowing_whistle_S2E22.png Coach_Angel_cute_expression_S2E22.png|Angel roleplaying as Rainbow Dash. Angel blowing the whistle S02E22.png|He's a real cutie in this episode, isn't he? Angel helping Fluttershy S2E22.png|Angel blowing a whistle. Angel_with_whistle_in_mouth_S2E22.png|Angel is best bunny coach. Fluttershy preparing to enter the tornado S2E22.png Fluttershy setting Angel down S2E22.png Angel affected by the wind S2E22.png|YIPE! Angel smacking into the tree S2E22.png|Slapbang into Fluttershy Fluttershy's animal friends wish her good luck S2E22.png|YOO CON DOO EET! Ponyville Confidential CMC meeting Angel S2E23.png|"Oh, hi Angel!" Fluttershy crying with lots of tears S2E23.png|"Fluttershy's ain't home, sistah!" Fluttershy and Angel S02E23.png|No one does that to Fluttershy. NO ONE! Angel shown a newspaper S2E23.png|Look at the literate lapin. Angel reading newspaper S2E23.png|All is forgiven. |index}}